stickempires_rtsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DerpFace2227/Stick Empires 2 Idea
Introduction Even if I did figure the game just wasn't for me, I just couldn't get it out of my head. And so here I am, one last contribution to Stick Empires. (Unless this works, then I'll be idea-ist for SE2.) I've planned out an improved version, having similar attributes, but with new features. So here goes. Everything Empires The Empires remain the same, except you pick one at the beginning, and save in-game currency to unlock the others. Can be merged in later game modes. Game Modes Classic - You start off with 1000 gold and 200 mana. A 15 minute limit, which then goes into a 5-five minute Sudden Death mode(first soldier to die makes that player lose), and if nothing happens then it is a tie. Start off with five miners of your empire(one empire picked), and play. Two rows of gold. Cap at 100 population. The Little One - Start with 500 gold and 0 mana. 8 minute limit, and 2 minutes Sudden Death. Two miners at the start, and is pretty similar to normal match in SE. Two rows of gold. Cap at 80 population. Speed Battle - 500 gold and 50 mana. 3 minute limit, 1 minute of Sudden Death. Two miners, all miners gain double resources, double speed for everyone, double damage, half train time and halved statue health. No Giants or V. Two rows of gold. Cap at 50 population. Deathmatch - 2000 gold and 750 mana. A 45 minute cap, and 5 minutes of SD. Pick either Order and Chaos together or Elementals. Includes new soldiers from Elementals, meaning full Elementals can handle both other empires at the same time. Four miners from Order and four from Chaos, or 8 from Elementals. Cap at 250 population. Three rows of gold for each player. The Big One - 5000 gold and 2000 mana. No time limit, cap of 600 population. No SD until both players agree on it. Double statue health. All three empires are used, only unlocked after every soldier from every empire is bought, along with all the upgrades. Five of each race of miner, and one free Earth at the start. Four rows of gold for each player, or however many it will take to get to the centre tower, with a universal one in the middle (max 13 on the map). 3-5 Player - DM rules. 3 player consists of one Order and one Chaos player against one Elemental player. 4 player is O+C vs O+C. 5 player O+C+E vs E+E. Given that Elementals is roughly equal to Order and Chaos combined with the new stuff. 3v3 - The Big One rules. Players are O+C+E vs O+C+E. SD is activated once five ''out of the six players agree on it. Four statues for each team - once one empire's statue is destroyed it will go to another player. (If Chaos or Order dies, it is given to the other player. If Elementals die, one player picks Elementals, and their empire goes to the other ally. If two players are down then the final player has possession of all three empires.) Destroy the main statue to win altogether. If the three secondary statues are all down but the main one still stands, the team agrees on one player to continue playing with all three empires. Two out of three pick one player, then that player is picked to go on. If all three players have left the game then the other team wins by default. Soldiers '''Only soldiers that are either new or changed will show up here. ' Archidon Archidons now cost an extra 10 mana and sustain something like a bar and a half. Albowtross Albowtrosses will train faster. Dead Deads, if given poison guts will inflict more damage to already poisoned enemies. Deads will now cost 350-400 gold and 100 mana. Medusa Medusa may be able to heal and Chaos units on her side that walk through the venom puddle. Medusa can't one shot two-element units anymore, but can one-shot all four of the Anti units in Elementals. Eclipsor Whatever it is, the Eclipsors should have something like faster attack speed, range, speed, or maybe poison. It needs to be balanced, so that it goes Archidon mass > Eclipsor mass > Albowtross mass > Dead mass > Archidon mass, in a cycle. Order and Chaos Giants Both types of giants will now cost 1 mana ;). Water Waters will do a basic splash attack if all nearby enemies are frozen to the currently frozen units. New Units Note that these are here so full Elementals can hold off Order and Chaos at the same time. Anti-Fire Formation: Earth + Water + Air (everything but Fire- hence the name) Cost: 150 gold for formation, and 900 gold total for the three elements The Anti-Fire is a healer, able to heal allies, and cure(though painfully slowly for curing - so the Water heal still does something). It will generate green plus signs when healing. It can also do decent damage, generating red minus signs, and might inflict poison with upgrades. Can beat a Spearton any day of the week through balancing heal and damage. Can switch to manual healing - Q for heal, W for cure, E to damage, R to poison. Moves at roughly Air speed. Can alternate between flying and walking, however faster in the air, roughly Air speed. Reduced to Archidon speed when on the ground. Four bars of health, armoured. Anti-Air Formation: Earth + Water + Fire Cost: 1000 gold and 150 mana The Anti-Air is a fighter, an advanced melee unit. Can make body glow brown and spin around attacking, causing widespread stun, and may throw fireballs occasionally, meaning it isn't worthless against flying units. It is a completely ground-based unit, unable to fly. It can regenerate, or defend itself with two methods. One is to stand there for three seconds(can be stopped), form a shield with its arms(the Anti units are also stick figures), and will only take 5% damage but cannot move in this time. 30 second cooldown? The other is to glow, and heal health, but will take double damage from all hits. Speed is crippled to Magikill-Albowtross rate. 30 second cooldown, lasts for five seconds, heals 2 bars max? Moves at Spearton-V speed normally. Five bars of health, armoured. Anti-Water Formation: Earth + Air + Fire Cost: 1050 gold and 150 mana The Anti-Water is a spellcaster, superior to the Infernos. It can create spells that harness two elements at once, often leaving many DoT effects on the enemy. Similar to the Water, it has a sacrificial spell that would leave many, many effects on the enemy. However, all other spells it casts it will inflict half damage to itself(e.g. it uses Air-Earth spell and inflicts 1 bar on nearby enemies, it will lose half a bar.) It may use little glowing balls of brown, green or orange as a basic attack. It is faster on the ground, at Swordwrath speed. In the air, it moves barely faster than an Albowtross. Four bars of health, armoured. Anti-Earth Formation: Water + Air + Fire Cost: 1200 gold and 150 mana The Anti-Earth has no category of its own, being a unique soldier with a new concept. It has an AoE attack, moving close to groups of units, air or ground, and either freezing a bar off them, electrocuting them, or leaving a burn, but this is automatic and you do not activate it. Each attack, however, has a cooldown, and if all abilities are on cooldown it will resort to an Earth-like pummel attack. If units are killed from the ice attack, whatever health is left of the ice goes to the Anti-Earth. It moves only in the air, and also being incredibly fast, faster than a Shadowrath, but it cannot catch up to fleeing units and start killing them as it needs to stop before attacking, and will not react for a second when you change command, such as garrison or defend. Five bars, armoured. Big V Formation: Earth + Water + Air + Fire + Charrog + Treeture + Cycloid + Infernos + Anti-Fire + Anti-Air + Anti-Water + Anti-Earth + V Cost: A lot (10000 gold and ~1200 mana) Seen as the leader of the three empires together, the Big V has a reason to be stupidly expensive. For starters, he appears only after the 30-minute mark of a battle, in only The Big One and 3v3. Given 15 bars of health, and the speed of a Water, often the only way to counter it is with another Big V. You can only have one on your team at any time. It can regenerate gold mines, get health passively, and sacrifice units to unleash an ability(I'll go more into that in the comments of what does what). Like V, the Big V has powerful attacks, able to kick, throw an arm, stabbing one enemy, inflicting 2 bars, soon to have that arm grow back, and stomp to stun enemies. Upgrades There should be at least two upgrades for every unit, probably purchasable somewhere. Currency The currency of SE2 is used to buy the other empires, upgrades, and many perks, known as Stick Money. You can earn Stick Money from your weekly Elo(1500 rank = 1500 Stick Money), and passively get some from your regular ranking. Nobody loses Stick Money in battles, except some will gain less, and some more. Hotkeys Each letter and number has its own hotkey in the game, which is listed here. 1 - Miners and Earth 2- Swordwrath, Bomber and Water 3- Archidon, Dead and Air 4- Meric, Medusa and Fire 5- Magikill, Marrowkai and V 6- Spearton, Juggerknight and Charrog 7- Shadowrath, Crawler and Cycloid 8- Albowtross, Eclipsor and Infernos 9- Giants and Treetures 0- Big V (or selecting if Big V is already on screen) Q- Spell/Ability 1 W- Spell/Ability 2 E- Spell/Ability 3 R- Spell/Ability 4 T- Anti-Fire Y- Anti-Air U- Anti-Water I- Anti-Earth O- Pause menu P- Pray(Chomplers and miners selected A- Scroll left through the map S- Auto-Spell(Spellcasters automatically cast spells without commands) D- Scroll right through the map F- Cancel current command G- Garrison unit H- Hold unit J- Bird's eye view camera K- Flip to other end of camera L- Switch Spy camera Z- Toggle to Chaos units hotkey X- Toggle to Elemental units hotkey C- Toggle to Order units hotkey V- Melee, Assassin, Tank, Giant, Treeture, Scorpling, Water and Anti-Air buildings in castle B- Ranged, Flying Ranged, Anti-Earth buildings in castle N- Spellcasters, Anti-Water and Anti-Fire buildings in castle M- Miner, Chompler, Statue and Miscellaneous buildings in castle Esc- Goes to castle Left- Quick Garrison/Attack Up and Down - Defense Right - Quick Garrison/Attack The Stick Books The Stick Books are basically instructions that include tutorials, and strategies. Each soldier has its own chapter of their empire in the Stick Books, and it will give an overview of that unit and explain things like statistics, cost and uses. Can be unlocked for Stick Money. Different/New Mechanics *Less castle buildings *All build time for units is halved *Eight miners can pray at ONE statue(another four of each kind at the main one in 3v3) *Miners stab at the enemy instead, now dealing more damage *Upgrade times all shortened *Activate levels of Spy - Normal, Bronze, Silver, Gold and Diamond, rent for a week/month for Stick Money, see stuff from the enemy. Conclusion And so that's it. If you're still here, you truly care about this game and its future, and this may not work if I do it alone, so if you want to plan it out or ask questions, go ahead in the comments! Thanks for reading about my idea! Category:Blog posts